Heidi Lily Potter: Book Six
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Heidi's fifth year. OWLs, unwanted Order missions, Snape as DADA teacher and one hell of a Christmas event that changes everything. Things will never be the same after this year.
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the prologue for Heidi Book Six. It's gonna be a painful one, seriously, so let's get on with the recap! Here we go:

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Harry's first year we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Book two was Heidi's first year. We watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius's reaction was humorous, we also saw Lockhart be, well, Lockhart. Sirius was right, the wall paper would have done better. We saw her deal with the school being attacked by an unseen force and her brother being blamed. Yeah, that worked her temper.

Book three we saw more problems for the kids. Pettigrew and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban and were after the kids, dementors, which had a great negative effect on the Potter kids, were stationed around the school and Sirius was in full freak out, over protective mode. The only upside to their year was Remus being their Defense teacher.

Book four, well we had the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, Mad-Eye Moody as a Defense teacher, dragons, the Black Lake and a maze beyond any nightmare you can imagine. As for personal stuff, Harry got his first girlfriend while Heidi gave Seamus the answer he'd been waiting for all summer and while Harry had nightmares about Voldemort, Heidi was still fighting off her own nightmares about her torture at the hands of Bellatrix from the year before.

Book five, yeah, that was a blast, (watch the sarcasm drip from the word). We had Umbridge, *pauses while readers and writer shudder* Dumbledore's Army, trouble with Quidditch, trouble with relationships, mainly Heidi's and another show down with Voldemort. Yeah, we're all enjoyed THAT one. And to answer the question I've been asked several times over the course of Heidi, no I did not kill Sirius. My manager would kill me, I'd kill me, you guys would. It would be a big killing fest that would make it impossible for the rest of Heidi to be completed and posted. Plus, save the murder for next book. *coughs* You'll need it.

And now, book six. This is where you will have so many rights to murder me, I'll hand out my address. This year, Heidi's lost all faith in Dumbledore, and for one simple reason; his mission for Remus involving Greyback's pack. Yeah, that doesn't sit well with her. On top of that, Snape is suddenly DADA teacher, an old teacher is back to take over Potions, and Heidi is not a fan of his playing favorites, and Draco's acting even more squirrel-y then normal. After that, the usual; disappearances, Death Eaters, Fred and George's joke shop and Remus and Tonks are back at school now that Umbridge is gone! Or, that was the plan before the Order mission. Oh, and Christmas break is not going to be as pleasant as anyone hoped. There's your hint for the reason to murder me.

Okay kids, we're on our way into the darkest part of Heidi's school years. Yes, even worse then Umbridge. I'm gonna stop digging myself a nice hole now and let you all have the first chapter. Welcome to book six of Heidi Lily Potter's life.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lords, I missed writing those words. Lacy here, kids, with the very first chapter of Heidi book six! *waits for cheers* Alright, yeah, I know. I freaked everyone out with the prologue. But, if there's one thing I've learned in my eight years on this site, it's surprises lead to pain. For me, mostly. My manager has a hell of backhand. Now, I'm not sure when happy times will strike for the first time, we've got a couple of suckish moments coming in this chapter. So, hold on to your wands and read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Summer was just about half over. The family had just celebrated Harry's sixteenth birthday and the nightmares for the Potter children were holding steady at only a couple a week. Heidi had been splitting her summer between the forest house and Fred and George's jokeshop. It was doing really great and everyone was so proud of the twins.

Heidi had just returned from visiting the shop and was upstairs reading, Sprig curled up under her bent up legs. The two had briefly glanced up when hearing the wards around the front door being dropped but since no one came to bother them, they returned to their activities. Heidi, reading and Sprig, sleeping.

As Heidi turned the page of her book, she noticed Remus standing in her doorway.

"Hey Uncle Moony," Heidi greeted him. She closed her book. "What's wrong?" The pale set of his face screamed something was bothering him.

Remus sighed before entering the room. He closed the door and moved to sit at Heidi's feet, where she was perched on her window seat.

"Dumbledore's given me a mission for the Order." Remus spoke after a few minutes of tense silence. "And it's dangerous."

Heidi sat up, pulling Sprig from under her legs to rest on her thighs. "What's the mission?"

"He wants me to see if I can recruit any of the younger werewolves out there into joining the Order." Remus explained. "Older ones are too set in their ways, too distrustful of muggles and witches and wizards to ever agree."

"I don't understand," Heidi shook her head. "How would you even go about finding them? It's not like you advertise your change."

"That's the dangerous part." Remus went on. "I'd have to become a member of a pack. And there's only one known pack in London."

Heidi felt herself pale as she understood Remus's words. "He wants you to become a member of Fenrir Greyback's pack." she watched Remus nod slowly. "But, he knows you have a family. You fought him in June to save me. How?"

"I'm going to have to convince him I've been shunned." Remus said carefully. "I can say that," he sighed. "I'm not sure what I'll say."

"But," Heidi swallowed her tears. "what if you can't convince him? He could kill you to prove a point or just because he feels like it."

"That is a risk." Remus admitted. "But if we can bring some of the younger wolves to our side, it would be a great help."

Heidi buried her face in Sprig's neck as the kitten climb her front to comfort her. "I can't lose you, Uncle Moony."

Remus reached out, covering Heidi's hands on Sprig's sides. "You are not going to lose me, Heidi. No matter what happens, no matter if I get hurt or go missing. Nothing will prevent me from coming home to you, Harry, Aunt Dora and Padfoot. I swear it." he sighed again. "Though, it would be safer if,"

Heidi pulled away from Sprig. "Safer if what?" she watched Remus look away. "Uncle Moony, what would be safer?"

"If you all just let me leave and not come back." Remus muttered softly.

"Why would you even think that's an option?" Heidi demanded.

"Think about it, Ladybug." Remue tried. "If this goes bad and Greyback finds out, he could come after you. He could-"

"I don't care what he could or could not do." Heidi stopped her uncle. "You are our family. You are the closest thing I've had to a father since Voldemort killed Mum and Dad. If you think, even for one moment, we won't miss you every moment you're gone and cherish every moment we have until you leave, then I suggest you go to St. Mungo's and have a witch examine your head. You. Are. Family, Uncle Moony. And if there's one thing you and Aunt Dora and Padfoot have taught me, it's that nothing is more important then family."

Remus gave a small smile and light laugh. "I knew you would be the one person, outside of your aunt, that would be able to talk me out of that plan." he held out his hand and waited for Heidi to take it. "I'm sorry for even thinking the words, Ladybug. And I promise you, we will make it through this."

Heidi gave a sharp nod, fighting back her tears. "Yes, yes we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few days later, an Order meeting was minutes from starting and Remus, along with Dumbledore, decided it would be best if Remus left before hand. So, while the Order members were collecting in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Tonks, Harry and Heidi were at the front door, preparing to see Remus off.

Harry kept a strong arm around Heidi while Tonks hugged Remus tightly.

"Be careful, you hear?" Tonks whispered. "Get in touch when you can." she pulled back, framing Remus's face. "Please, be careful."

Remus touched their foreheads. "I swear, I will be."

Tonks stepped back, taking Heidi from her brother so Harry and Sirius could say their goodbyes.

"Got everything?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, patting his inside pocket. "Wand and mirror, shrunk and safe."

Sirius gave him a quick, tight hug. "Good thing he didn't have you do this last war. Lily would have been spitting fire."

Remus gave a small laugh. "Lily wouldn't be the only one."

"I was looking forward to you being at school this year." Harry admitted. "I start harder lessons for being an auror this term."

Remus smiled. "You'll manage. And remember, Pad, here, was an auror with your father so he'll be able to help."

Sirius cocked a brow. "You really think I remember all that?"

"You'll try for Harry." Tonks piped up with a laugh.

Remus hugged his nephew. "Take care of your sister."

Harry nodded. "'Course,"

Heidi stepped up to Remus last, tears already sparkling in her green eyes. "Who's gonna sit with you during the full moons?"

"You," Remus said. "I'll call you on the mirror before settling down and you can stay with me all night."

Heidi swallowed. "Okay," she started playing with her sleeves. "Remember, when you're convincing Greyback, whatever you have to say, it's not true. We love you so much, Uncle Moony."

Remus hugged Heidi tightly. "I love you too, Ladybug."

Heidi backed up to Tonks, who hugged her to his side, and the four watched Remus pull his traveling cloak on. He gave them a last wave and small, sad smile and left quietly through the door.

Sirius exhaled loudly. "Come on, let's get this meeting over with."

They turned, heading for the stairs, and Heidi, watching over her shoulder, felt a cold knot form in her stomach.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chosen One. The Daily Prophet's current title for Harry, simply from the rumors going around about the battle against Voldemort and the Hall of Prophecy. Bloody idiots couldn't leave even the simplest things alone. Voldemort was back. End of story. Of course not. They had to go and once more make Harry into some kind of spectacle. It burned Heidi that they would continue to do this to him.

"Now," Moody spoke, bringing Heidi back. "we've got a new minister."

"Rufus Scrimgeour," Sirius barked in disbelief. "are they mad? The bloody idiot could barely run the Auror department without the lot of us wanting to hex him."

Tonks shrugged. "Honestly Sirius, he can't be any worse then Fudge. At least he's not in denial."

"I doubt anyone is worse then Fudge." Arthur commented. "But is he the right man to be running the entire Ministry?"

"He's got a good head on his shoulders," Moody said. "better then Fudge. So, at least, for now, we have that."

"What about the rumors about Harry?" Sirius asked the question that had been swimming in Heidi's thoughts.

Arthur sighed. "People are looking for a distraction."

"Well make them find another one." Heidi spoke. "Harry's got enough to deal with."

"It's not that simple, Heidi." Harry said. "I'm the only mystery left surrounding Voldemort and his return. They're trying to find a way to bring me back into it, make me the hero again."

"It's not right." Heidi said, passionately. "You don't deserve this."

"Better me then someone else, Ladybug." Harry soothed. "I can handle it."

Heidi sighed. "Alright,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in the back room of the twins' shop, watching the two and Lee putter around as they spoke over each other about various pranks and tricks they were coming up with. Tonks had left her there that morning one her way to the Ministry, knowing her niece needed time away from the house and that Fred and George would keep her safe.

Watching the three suddenly stop to stare in a cauldron, Heidi instinctively brought her hand up to block her face as the cauldron let off a loud bang and shot black soot into their faces.

"What the bloody hell did we do wrong this time?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Could have been talking over each other." Heidi pointed out. They turned to her. "Had any of you bothered to hush up and listen to what the other was saying, that could have been avoided for the fifth time."

George huffed. "Freddie, take your girl to lunch so Lee and I can clean this mess."

"Again!" Heidi threw out as Fred ushered her from the room.

Fred laughed. "Behave yourself, love." he quickly wiped his face clean before handing Heidi her cloak and pulling on his own. "Where do you fancy eating?"

"Doesn't matter," Heidi shrugged. "just as long as I don't get pestered by idiots with questions about Harry."

"Well that certainly narrows it down." Fred said as he led Heidi down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. "We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom will make sure we're left alone."

The two remained silent as they walked, Fred keeping Heidi close to his side as he gave hard looks to anyone watching Heidi for longer then a couple of seconds. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and were given a table in the back for privacy. Tom had taken one look at Heidi and granted Fred's request before he could even word it.

"How're you doing, love?" Fred asked once they were seated.

Heidi sighed. "It's hard without Uncle Moony and the rest of the Order walking around, talking about Harry being the Chosen One. I just have this feeling that, once again, things are going to get a lot harder before they get easier."

Fred reached forward, covering Heidi's hands with his own. "No matter how hard things get, you can get through this."

Heidi smiled. "Thank you," she let out another sigh. "though, it's not helping that I can't even look at Dumbledore. I'm just so mad at him right now for the situation he's put Uncle Moony in."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't seem right to me, either. How does he know this won't come back on your family?"

"I think he believes it's worth the risk." Heidi pointed out. "From what I learned about the first war, that's how he always did things."

"Alright," Fred perked up. "change of subject. What do you want for your birthday?"

Heidi laughed. "I actually forgot my birthday was coming."

Fred grinned, happy to see Heidi laugh. "Come on, fifteen's pretty important."

"I dunno," Heidi thought for a moment. "I hadn't given it much thought."

Fred tapped the table before his grin grew large. "I have the perfect idea."

Heidi cocked a brow. "Gonna fill me in?"

"Nope." Fred said cheerfully. "You'll just have to wait for your birthday."

"Fred!" Heidi's whine and Fred's answering laughter rang through the tavern.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi's birthday was just around the corner, which was also a signal of the end of the summer. And, with it, another visit from Dumbledore.

"You have got to give me an actual explanation, Albus. I can't just ask them to go off with you, with only knowing it's for the war and school."

Harry and Heidi sat at the top of the stairs in their still new home and listened to Sirius argue with Dumbledore.

"That's all I can tell you, Sirius. It really is Harry and Heidi's decision."

"True as that may be," Sirius granted. "I still want to know where you're taking them. And you know you'll be damn lucky to get Heidi to look at you, forget helping you with anything."

Heidi snorted. "He's got that right."

Harry sighed. "Heidi, we can't stay mad at him."

Heidi looked at her brother. "You may not but until Uncle Moony is home, you can bloody well bet I'm going to stay mad."

Harry put his arm around his sister. "I know."

"Heidi will understand in time why I sent Remus on this mission." Dumbledore continued.

"It's not about understanding, Albus. Heidi knows this is important to the Order. Her problem is with the danger you've put the man who's been her father figure for her entire life."

"Remus will be fine. As will Heidi. Now, I must speak with them."

The two heard their godfather let out an irritated growl. They could all tell Dumbledore was placating Sirius. Suddenly, Tonks appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You two shouldn't ease drop." she said as she joined them, sitting just in front of them, turned a bit so she could see them.

"Here or in our rooms, we'll still hear." Heidi said. "Padfoot isn't exactly being quiet."

Tonks sighed. "I know." she looked at her niece and nephew. "You don't have to go with Dumbledore if you don't want to. No matter what he says, it's your decision."

"What exactly does he want us to do?" Harry asked.

"There was a teacher, from when your parents, Remus, Sirius and I went to school." Tonks said. "His name was Horace Slughorn. The man was," she paused. "well he made no secret that he played favorites. There were certain students that he favored because of who they were or what they could do. Your mum was one of his students." she shifted. "He was the head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master before Snape. What Dumbledore wants you to do is help bring him back. He won't say why but he knows if you two go with him,"

"We'll convince him because we're the Potter children." Heidi said bitterly.

Tonks nodded. "Exactly. Slughorn would love nothing more then to add you both to what he calls his collection."

Heidi growled. "He does know we're people, not bloody trophies to be put on display, right?"

"Ah but that's exactly what he would see you as." Dumbledore said. "And that's what we need."

Heidi stood up and glared at Dumbledore. "With all due respect, Headmaster, go to hell."

Neither Tonks nor Sirius moved to reprimand Heidi as she turned, tripped, and stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster. "I'll do it, sir but only because I know it has something to do with aiding in destroying Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Go collect your things." he looked at Sirius. "I'll drop him at the Burrow when we're finished. Molly informed me you'll all be going to the station together."

Sirius gave his own, short nod. "We are. And we'll see you there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so a rough beginning. I'm more out of practice with Heidi then I thought. But I got the basics across that I wanted for the chapter. I know, the Fred and Heidi scene was really the only light moment in the entire thing but he's really going to be the only one, outside of Luna and Ginny, who will bring a smile to Heidi's face until she sees Remus again. And yeah, our little Ladybug isn't having any warm and fuzzies towards Dumbledore right now. And that's not going to change any time soon. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Chapter two in the works! Can't say this'll be any happier then the last chapter, sadly we have a lot of that ahead of us. But we have a visit to the twins' shop in chapter three so we have that to look forward to. For now, we have a talk between Heidi and Tonks, a trip to the Weasleys, Fleur, OWL results and, sadly, more nightmares. It's gonna be a trying year for Heidi. Read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Harry left with Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks and Heidi started packing for heading to the Burrow the next morning. The rest of the summer, including Heidi's birthday, would be spent with the Weasleys so the entire group could travel to King's Cross Station together. The adults were a tad paranoid about Voldemort, now that everyone knew, and figured traveling in numbers was safest.

Heidi moved around her room, grabbing all her school clothes and left over supplies from the term before. She'd let her owl, Ayana, out for a fly earlier, before Dumbledore arrived, and left her window open for when the owl returned. She'd been tempted to have Ayana look for Remus, take a letter to him if she could but knew that would risk Remus's safety. She had already tried, and failed, to keep Remus from her mind but given all she was doing, preparing for school, sitting in Order meetings, he was such a huge part of them and a constant thought in the forefront of her mind.

"Ladybug,"

Heidi turned and smiled as her aunt let herself in. "Hey Aunt Dora,"

Tonks came in, shutting the door as she did. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Heidi motioned to the small couch she'd dragged in from the study earlier in the summer. The two sat on it, angled towards each other.

"I wanted to talk with you about this coming term." Tonks clarified her presense.

Heidi frowned. "What about?"

"Your OWLs and Uncle Moony not being in the castle." Tonks said bluntly. She wasn't one for beating around the bush. "Harry's OWL year wasn't exactly normal, with the DA and Order and all the rumors going around. However, yours should be more towards the normal side."

"What exactly is a normal year at Hogwarts?" Heidi had to joke.

Tonks laughed. "Good point. You're your mother's daughter so I don't need to worry about you stressing but, at the same time, I don't want you burying yourself in your work so you won't worry about your uncle. Or Fred and George. I know, you're used to keeping everything to yourself until you can talk with Remus or he comes to you but you can't do that this year."

Heidi played with the frayed edge of her jumper. "I'm not sure I can. I mean, I understand I need to but, when it wasn't Uncle Moony I talked with, it was Fred. I can't talk to Luna cause she's got Harry to worry about and Ginny has her whole family to focus on. And you,"

"I'm right here." Tonks reminded gently. "I may not be Moony but I am pretty good at listening and talking."

Heidi looked unsure. "But you're worried about Uncle Moony, too."

Tonks nodded. "I am. So, maybe, we can worry together. Umbridge isn't at the school any more so you can come by the Marauder's Quarters whenever you want and we can talk, eat junk food, whatever you need. Sound like a plan?"

Heidi smiled as best she could. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." And she found that she really meant it. If she had someone to talk to, she was almost sure she'd make it through this term.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, Heidi stood with Sprig in her arms as Sirius shrunk their luggage and Tonks got the fire place ready for them to floo to the Burrow. The tiny black cat in Heidi's arms had never traveled by floo before so Heidi was wearing an especially thick jumper, just in case claws came into play. The marks were easy to heal but it still wasn't pleasant to deal with.

"Alright," Sirius held out the metal cup that held the floo powder. "You and Sprig first, Bug."

Heidi shifted her cat into one hand and took a handful of the gray powder. Stepping into the high set fire place, Heidi made sure she had a good grip on Sprig before tossing the powder down.

"The Burrow!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi came stumbling through the fire place at the Burrow, releasing Sprig in an effort to save the skin on her neck.

"Should have worn a different jumper," Heidi muttered as she watched the cat dart for safety. Probably going to find Crookshanks. She smiled at Molly, who was watching her with a light laugh. "Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear," Molly stepped up, helping Heidi dust off. "Sprig's first time in the floo?"

Heidi smirked. "What was your first clue?"

Molly laughed again. "Come aside dear. We don't want to be the in the way when the others come through."

Only moments after Heidi and Molly stepped back, Sirius came tumbling through, coughing as he righted himself.

"Merlin, I hate those things." he complained. "You'd think after all these years." he huffed. "Hello Molly,"

Molly shook her head. "Tonks coming last, is she?"

Sirius nodded. "She wanted to gather a few of Remus's things in case," he glanced at Heidi. "well, in case he can slip away from the pack for a night or two."

Molly nodded. "A very good thought." she turned to Heidi. "Sirius can wait for your aunt, let's get you settled in Ginny's roo-"

"If it's okay," Heidi stopped Molly. "can Hermione and I share Fred and George's room? Just, with everything,"

Molly smiled. "Of course, love." she wrapped an arm around Heidi. "Let's go shift things around."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, this was supposed to be longer, include Fleur and nightmares but it was taking too long to write. And as I'm off to vacation tomorrow, I won't exactly be focused on updating. I'll try, I'm bringing my writing with me but still, I wanted you guys to have something. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Nope, not a trick! I finally sat back down with the book and have started writing again! I'm so proud of me! Anywho, we do not have a happy chapter ahead of us but then, I don't see many of those coming any time soon. Unless it involves Fred but I gotta figure out how to work him in first. Thinking either using the fire place in the Burrow or two-way mirrors. For this chapter, finally, we've got Fleur, OWL results for the now sixth years, mother hen Molly and more nightmares. Get used to those. Read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared out the window as she listened to Hermione's gentle breathing from the other bed. Both had been grateful for Molly allowing them Fred and George's room. With school so close, there was a good chance they wouldn't see their boyfriends until Christmas and they wanted to feel close to them for a bit longer.

But Heidi couldn't sleep, even tucked into Fred's former bed. It wasn't unusual; nightmares were a constant for her and her mind knew it. It was always a battle to get to sleep at night. And now with Remus playing nice with Greyback for the Order, it was even harder to stop her mind from spinning so she could drift off.

"Heidi,"

Heidi smiled at Hermione. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Hermione shook her head, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "No, I keep dreaming about the Ministry."

"Yeah, I see it too," Heidi confirmed. She reached up, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hermione sat up, curling her legs. "You must dream about a lot of things."

"Unfortunately." Heidi shrugged. "Carrying constant reminders of most of them doesn't help but in the end, I'm still alive and the scars just prove to me that I really did survive."

"You're so brave, Heidi." Hermione observed.

Heidi gave a weak laugh. "Not really,"

"Of course you are." Hermione argued. "Look at all you've been through. There aren't many who could keep pushing forward, keep supporting their brother the way you do. Most would have given up."

"I've already lost so much," Heidi swallowed. "the idea of losing any more-" she glanced out the window at the moon.

"He'll be okay." Hermione moved to stand next to Heidi. "Remus is a great wizard, one of the smartest I've ever met. Greyback won't stand a chance if it comes down to a duel."

Heidi nodded slowly. "That's what I keep telling myself. But at the same time, I keep thinking I need to prepare for the worst."

"I think it's Dumbledore who needs to prepare for that." Hermione smiled. "If anything happens to Remus, the headmaster will be the one in danger."

Heidi gave a wet laugh. "Yeah, you're right about that." she smiled at Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione returned the smile. "You're more then welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Braiding her hair as she ventured down to the kitchen the next morning, Heidi was confused to see Fleur Delacour. Blinking as she tied off her braid, the young Potter looked around, ensuring she was in the right house.

"'Eidi!"

A flash of silvery blonde hair later, Heidi was wrapped in a very tight hug from the former Tri-Wizard competitor.

"Hi Fleur," she patted the older girl's back. "it's great to see you but," she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

Fleur grinned so big, Heidi was shocked her face didn't split. "Bill and I are going to be married next summer! He brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I am so pleased to have you and 'Arry here!"

Heidi smiled a little more. "That's so great, Fleur. I'm happy for you and Bill." Now she understood the tightness in Molly's expressions the night before. No way was the Weasley matriarch thrilled about Bill getting married.

"Would you like breakfast?" Fleur offered.

Heidi shook her head. "No, not right now. I'm gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air."

"What a splendid idea!" Fleur cheered. "I will make sure zere is some left when you return."

"Thanks," With a quick wave, Heidi darted out the back door and down the lane. She wasn't exactly sure how to handle having Fleur around. During her third year, she'd been more focused on her brother possibly dying, and then Voldemort coming back, that she hadn't given the other champions much thought. And now Fleur was marrying into the Weasley clan. Didn't really say much for the girl's sanity, Molly alone was a lot to handle, but then Heidi was dating Fred. Course, she grew up with Sirius, so her sanity was gone before it was ever brought into question.

Fisting her jumper sleeves in hand, Heidi crossed her arms and wandered around. She took in the gnomes fighting in the garden, hitting each other with clumps of dirt and rocks. Birds flew around the trees, chirping away as they went. It was peaceful and Heidi couldn't help feeling guilty for enjoying it.

Perching on a rock near the end of the lane, Heidi stared up at the sky, wondering what Remus was doing. Had he been accepted into the pack? Did Greyback trust him? Was it safe for Heidi to use the mirror? Even though she'd already decided to wait for Remus to contact her, she really missed talking to her uncle.

Before her thoughts could get too dark, Heidi caught sight of three owls heading towards the Burrow. Seeing that they were each carrying large envelopes, she easily guessed Harry, Ron and Hermione's OWL results had arrived.

Wanting to know how her big brother did in his goal to become an auror, Heidi started back towards the house, hoping someone else was up and in the kitchen. She wasn't sure she could handle any more one on one time with Fleur.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once more Heidi found herself awake in the middle of the night. Nightmares about Greyback finding out Remus's true intentions had plagued her from the moment she laid down. Not wanting to wake Hermione again, the young Potter had fled the room for the comfort and quiet of the living room.  
She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione's letters for their OWL exams sitting on the kitchen table, remembering how proud they'd been of their grades. Well, how proud Harry and Ron were. Hermione took a fire call to George before she accepted how well she did.

Looking at the fire place, Heidi debated calling up Fred. Before she could make her decision, footsteps on the stairs caught her attention.

"Ladybug," Tonks stepped into the room, her once bright hair now dull mousy brown. "what are you doing awake?"

"Nightmares." Heidi answered, curling up so Tonks could sit. "Greyback keeps worming in there, lately."

Tonks sighed. "I suppose your uncle being out there with him isn't helping." she didn't wait for a response as she reached over to take Heidi's hand. "No matter what Greyback does or what Moony has to say to get into the pack, he made you a promise, Heidi. He will visit and call on the mirrors as often as he can and he will come home to us."

"It's not so much fear any more," Heidi said. "I mean, yeah I hate reliving what I've been through but," she sighed. "I can't remember the last time I got a solid night's sleep without dreamless potions. And I'm so sick of it."

Tonks wished there was something she could do for Heidi, some way to ease the nightmares but she knew of nothing. So she gathered the almost fifteen year old into her arms and held her as she shook in frustration.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yup, that was basically completely depressing. But there was a bonding moment between Heidi and Hermione that wasn't planned and the moment with Heidi and Fleur had a touch of humor so I suppose it wasn't all bad. Either way! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for still reading!

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! I know! I'm updating again! I can't believe it either! My mom and sister decided to have a Harry Potter marathon and I had the sixth book sitting near by and BOOM! Here we are! AND! I love that I can say this, we have a happier chapter ahead! Why?! Because, not only does Heidi get to see Fred on her birthday and when they go to Diagon Alley BUT! Remus will be there to celebrate with her as well! I know! Uncle and boyfriend all in the same chapter! One or more of us may explode in happiness! (Let's be honest, it'll be me.) The chapter kinda revolves around Heidi in a much better mood and actually interacting with people so that's about all I can give. Sit back, grab a good drink and read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi woke up a week before her birthday and couldn't help letting out a heavy sigh. Because her birthday was the day before school started, they tended to celebrate the week before, using the actual day as a special, 'Do whatever Heidi wants' day. They day the celebrated was spent constantly surprising Heidi with little gifts, letting her have hot chocolate whenever she wanted, as opposed to just at dessert and when she couldn't sleep, and a huge party thrown at dinner time. It was the same for Harry, minus the hot chocolate, and both kids loved it.

This year, Heidi didn't even want to get out of bed, though, she cracked an eye open and saw Hermione was already up.

Rolling onto her back with another sigh, Heidi blinked when she saw a banner hung above her bed. 'Happy birthday, Ladybug' literally blinked at her in bronze and blue letters with dancing ladybugs on either side of the words. She started giggling as confetti began shooting from it, sprinkling down over her bed, carrying the voices of her family and friends.

Her giggling froze as she listened to the voices. When one of them finally registered, Heidi sprung out of bed, barely stopping for her glasses and dressing gown.

Shoving her glasses on her face and her arms through the sleeves of her gown, Heidi took the Burrow stairs two at a time, coming to the bottom with a loud 'smack!'. Turning on her heel, she caught sight of the face that carried the voice that had gotten her out of bed so quickly. Not pausing to give the person time to ready themselves, Heidi ran across the room and into their arms.

"Happy birthday, Ladybug."

The words hit Heidi's ears and the tears flowed before she could stop them. Remus was home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later on, dressed in a rainbow animal print dress that sparkled when the light hit it and had long sleeves, Heidi sat outside with Remus as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione played quidditch. Ron and Hermione were terrible so Ron went with Harry while Ginny coached Hermione. Not that it was helping.

Brushing her newly cut bangs aside, Heidi pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her stoking clad shins.

"I hear you're sleeping less," Remus said as he leaned back on his hands.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, it's becoming a battle to actually let myself fall asleep at night."

"You know nothing will hurt you, Heidi." Remus soothed.

"I know," Heidi agreed. "but it's not me I'm worried about."

Remus sighed. "I knew, going in, this assignment would be harder for you then it would be for me. You care so much about everyone else, you forget to take care for yourself." he shook his head with a laugh. "Just like your damn father."

Heidi gave a raised brow. "Which one?" she laughed at the mock exasperated look Remus gave her in return. "It's just who I am, Uncle Moony. Does it make life harder? Of course but it's not like if I put myself first, I'd be living free and easy. Besides, I'd rather my demons be mental instead of physical. We've all got enough of those to share a bit."

Remus gave his niece a long look. "You," he pulled her into his side. "Stop being so bloody brave, Heidi Lily Potter. Makes it hard to still see you as a kid."

Heidi laughed. "Not sure if that's an insult or not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner found Heidi alternating between pouting at her plate and glaring at her smirking boyfriend. He was refusing to give her her birthday present, sighting that she would get it when it was actually her birthday, not just because they were celebrating it a week early.

"Don't worry," Fred kissed her cheek, more then well aware of Remus glaring. "it'll be worth the wait."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Remus grunted.

Tonks elbowed him. "Knock it off, Remus. She's almost fifteen."

Before Remus could continue, like Sirius was silently gesturing him to, Bill changed the subject.

"How is it out there, Remus?" he asked, ignoring his mother's put out huff while she was dishing out cake.

Remus sighed. "There have been another couple of dementor attacks. And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it."

Sirius leaned on the table. "I'm surprised he stayed alive for a year after defecting. Regulus barely managed a few days."

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue?" Bill went on. Again, ignoring his mother's attempt at changing the subject. "The man who ran-"

"-the ice cream place in Diagon Alley." Harry interrupted. "He used to give Heidi and I free ice creams. What happened to him?"

"Dragged off," Bill said. "by the look of his place."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Bill shrugged. "He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," Arthur piped up. "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"What?" Heidi and Ginny asked, clearly startled. "The wandmaker?"

"That's the one." Arthur nodded. "Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands," Heidi frowned. "what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers." Remus informed. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side got him it's not good for us."

The mood was somber after that, until Fred decided to feed Heidi a piece of his cake, following it up with a longer then normal for public kiss on the lips. Then Remus and Sirius both turned red while the others at the table chuckled and backed away from Fred. He was on his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Saturday brought the school shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Remus had said his farewells the night before, sharing teary goodbyes with Tonks and Heidi while Harry and Sirius remained strong, at least around the others. The two had sat outside for a while after and returned with red eyes, though no one commented.  
Fred and George's joke shop would be the last stop of their trip and Hagrid had come along to provide security for the group. Now that Voldemort was truly back for the whole world to know, the Ministry wanted the Potter kids 'safe'. Of course, that probably had more to do with pictures of them unconscious and beat up appearing in all the magical newspapers, the Daily Prophet included. Really wasn't a good image for the Ministry.

Because of her visits to the joke shop, Heidi was used to the appearance of Diagon Alley, but the others weren't. Gone were the colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients and cauldrons. They were now lost behind large Ministry of Magic posters that had blown-up versions of security advice that had been sent out over the summer and some even sported moving black and white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first they stumbled upon in front of the nearest apothecary.

Heidi crossed her arms and turned her face from the poster. She saw that face enough in her sleep. Most people shared the harried, anxious look Molly had been sporting since they'd left the house and no one was stopping to talk any more.

It was rather depressing trip to Diagon Alley, especially after a run in with Draco at Madam Malkin's. While Harry and Heidi had no issue sparring verbally with Draco and Narcissa, the Malfoy's were more vicious since the Potter siblings had gotten Lucius thrown in Azkaban the June before.

Finally reaching the joke shop, Heidi stood back with Hermione while the others took it in for the first time.

Set against the full, poster filled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows and a few rather stunning people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered in a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters;

**"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU KNOW WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO-THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"**

Heidi and Hermione exchanged eye rolls and head shakes. They'd tried, and obviously failed, to talk the twins and Lee out of putting that sign up.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Molly whispered in shock.

"No they won't!" Ron said as he laughed with Harry. "This is brilliant!"

For once, Heidi was inclined to agree with Ron. A rare treat, indeed.

The group entered the shop, which was packed with adults and students alike. Heidi and Hermione already knew what was in the store but began to migrate towards their favorites. For Hermione, it was the Patented Daydream Charms. For Heidi, it was the Pygmy Puffs. They were really nothing more then round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple that rolled around and emitted high pitched squeaks. But she found them completely adorable.

Reaching into the cage, she let a deep purple one flop into her hand and pulled it out.

"Hey you," she poke it gently. "I see no one's chosen you. Don't worry, I still love you."

"And that," George appeared in the god awful magenta staff robes the twins had picked out. "is why she is my birthday present to you, Heidi."

Heidi smiled. "Really?"

George nodded. "Fred decided to give you his own gift this year so I needed to come up with something. And I know how much you love that little puff. She spends more time on your shoulder then in the cage when you're here."

Heidi bounced in place. "Thank you!" she kissed the purple puff. "Hear that? You're coming home with me!"

George laughed and kissed Heidi on the head. "You're welcome. Now, where's my girlfriend gotten to?"

Heidi pointed. "Daydream charms."

George sighed good naturedly. "That girl,"

Heidi laughed as George vanished into the crowds. Before she could continue fawning over her pygmy puff, two arms snaked around her waist.

"I see you got your present." Fred whispered.

Heidi smiled over her shoulder. "Yes, unlike someone, George decided to be nice and give me my gift."

Fred laughed. "Come into the back, I'll give it to you." he tugged on her hand. "I was planning on doing it today, anyway."

"I knew you wouldn't make me wait." Heidi said gleefully as they moved through the store.

"Alright," Fred turned to face Heidi once they were in the back. "this is something I created just for you, there will never be another, making it truly one of a kind."

Heidi couldn't fight her smile. "You didn't have to do that."

Fred shrugged. "Have to, no. But I wanted to. Close your eyes."

Heidi let Fred play his game and slid her eye shut. She could hear Fred moving around, setting boxes aside before something cool slid across her forehead and into her hair on either side.

"Okay," Fred's voice was behind her.

Heidi blinked her eyes open and saw the mirror Fred had placed in front of her. It took a second for her eyes to focus but once they did, she saw the beautiful forehead halo. It was truly nothing more then a polished piece of sterling silver with an emerald set in the center. Looking closer, she saw delicate filigree around the emerald.

"Fred," Heidi turned to face him. "it's gorgeous."

"It's more then a head piece." Fred informed softly. "The emerald is charmed with a dream spell." he reached up, brushing his thumb over Heidi's cheek. "Whenever you start having a nightmare, the spell triggers and soothes away the images, replacing them with a peaceful feeling that should trick your mind into a good dream."

Heidi couldn't believe what Fred was telling her. What he'd done for her. He had created a way to take away her nightmares.

"Thank you," Heidi whispered. "I just-" she swallowed, blinking back tears. "Thank you."

Fred pulled her close. "I care about you, Heidi Potter. And I can't stand seeing you suffer. If this helps, even a little,"

"You will be my hero." Heidi told him. She kissed him, long and hard. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And...wow, there's that. I had planned Fred's present FOREVER ago but it vanished from memory and I had to recreate it. The original concept is the same, helping Heidi's nightmares but I don't think the headpiece was the original plan. Either way! A happy chapter, for the most part! Hold on to that, you'll need it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	6. Author's Note

Begin Transmission

Hey guys! Lacy here! And yes, I have a very good explination as to why it's taking forever for me to update, well, anything. I've been working. On what, you may ask? Well, my first book! I don't know what's caused me to suddenly buckle down and work but I'm doing it.

Now, as for the reason for the AN. So, as many know, getting published isn't easy. Or cheap. Yup, there it is. I'm here to beg. I updated my profile with the link to my GoFundMe drive and I'm definitely NOT saying you guys have to donate. The future of my fanfiction writing does not depend on it, I swear. Even I'm not that heartless. Well, about this. We all know my writing can get pretty angsty.

Anywho, like I said, do not feel like you have to donate. Only do it if you want to. I would love whatever you can give and the people who donate will get a signed copy of my book once it's published. Hmm, doesn't sound like much. How about, I throw in a one shot of the donater's choice! Anything you want, as long as I'm familiar with it, and I will be glad to grant your wishes!

So, hop on over if you wish to do so. I want to thank everyone in advance for supporting me, with words, money or friendship, all of it helps more then you can possibly know.

I love you all so much. My fanfiction community is what helped improve my writing and encouraged me to always keep going, no matter what. And for those who've verbally beaten me over the head to do this(Katie), here it is!

Seriously, love you all so much!

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids! Look, I'm back! And yes, this is an actual chapter, not some pitch for money! *grins* Pretend I didn't say that. *clears throat* Anywho, we're back with Heidi once more! And we're finally on our way back to Hogwarts, not that Heidi actually wants to go back but she really doesn't have a choice in the matter. It's OWL year. And, on top of that, Draco's up to something, the new professor is already on Heidi's bad side and, probably the only normal teenage thing in her life, there seems to be some kind of attraction between Ginny and a fellow student, not of the Gryffindor variety. So sit back, grab a bottle of the strong stuff, you'll need it, and read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Heidi and the pain you will all inflict on me. Eventually, not yet.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With Remus back undercover and Sirius and Tonks getting ready for the new term, Heidi found herself on her own, once more. Though, Ginny join her from time to time, she was mainly caught up with Bill and Fleur's wedding planning, much to her dislike. Heidi had been thrilled to learn Fleur didn't want the Potter girl in her wedding, not wanting to attract the wrong attention. Heidi had been sure Molly was going to shoot through the roof at that. Thankfully, Arthur and Bill intervened and separated the women.

"Heidi," Harry came into Fred and George's room where Heidi was, well, if she was honest, she was hiding. Molly hovered. "can we talk?"

Heidi nodded, shutting her sketch book. She dusted the charcoal from her hands and motioned to George's bed while she shifted around on Fred's. "What's up?"

Harry rubbed his hands together, catching sight of Heidi's present from Fred. "Is that working?"

Heidi smiled, looking the headpiece over. "Yeah, last night was my first restful night since," she shook her head with a light laugh. "I can't remember."

Harry smiled as well. "I'm glad to hear that, bug." he scratched his scar. "So, um, you missed something when we were at Diagon Alley."

Heidi frowned. "What?"

Harry explained about how he, Ron and Hermione had followed Draco from the joke shop into Knockturn Alley, where he had a very interesting encounter with Borgin from Borgin and Burkes. From the mystery object he wanted mended and the one he wanted to make sure wasn't sold, and whatever it was that he showed Borgin, scaring the man into cooperating.

"The Dark Mark," Heidi connected on her own. She saw Harry's nod. "You think Draco's taken his father's place among the Death Eaters."

"It makes sense." Harry pointed out. "They're down several because we got them locked up in June and he is a Malfoy. They've been with Voldemort since the beginning. And what else would make Borgin do a complete turn around like that?"

Heidi nodded slowly. "Borgin's always been terrified of His followers. And Draco did nearly freak out at the robe shop when his left arm was almost exposed." she frowned. "Wait, did you say he said not to tell his mother?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't think she knows what he's done."

Heidi rubbed her hand over her face. "Maybe Aunt Dora can talk with Aunt Narcissa. They may not get on but if she finds out her son's now in leagues with Him, no way she'll stand aside while he puts himself in danger. Not even for Voldemort's cause. It's not in the Black nature for mothers to take a back seat in their children's lives."

"Should we talk to her now?" Harry wondered.

Heidi shook her head. "Wait until we're at school, in the Marauder's Quarters. That way we can talk with Padfoot, too. Just, be careful, Harry. I know how you are and if Draco really is a Death Eater now, he's even more dangerous then before."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Since Tonks was working and Sirius was already at Hogwarts, it was up to the Weasleys to ensure that Heidi and Harry made it to the train. And they did, with a Ministry escort. Because they weren't being stared at enough, already. Heidi decided to tame down her outfit from bright, obnoxious pinks, yellows and oranges to neon purples, white and a touch of pink. Despite the looks Ron and Harry had given her, Heidi stood by her statement that her outfit was tamed down. Hermione and Ginny backed her, shutting the boys up.

It wasn't long until the train was moving and Ginny and Heidi found Luna, the three girls hugging tightly before shuffling into a cabin with Harry and Neville. Their conversation quickly went from summer activities to the reformation of the DA from the previous term.

"I think we should do it," Heidi voted for it. "especially for the younger kids, first years coming in and those moving up."

Harry crossed his arms, leaning back. "I don't know, you guys should be focused on your OWLs and-"

"Harry," Luna gave him a look. "two of us are Ravenclaws and Ginny's just as smart. I think we can handle the DA and our OWLs."

"I wouldn't mind it," Neville spoke up. "the DA really helped me last year, and not just when we went to the Ministry."

The others knew what Neville meant. His confidence had taken a huge boost when he found himself actually able to cast spells easily and control his magic without struggling.

"Alright," Harry nodded. "maybe this time we can get Padfoot to help, Aunt Dora, too, if she has time."

Heidi snorted. "To avoid Scrimgeour, Aunt Dora would take dancing lessons with Snape."

Before anyone could do more then laugh at Heidi's correct assumption of what Tonks would do to avoid the new minister, commotion outside their cabin door caught their attention. A group of fourth-year girls were whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

A girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin and long black hair pushed her way into the cabin.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane." her voice was loud and very confident. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them."

Her snide stage whisper towards Heidi, Luna, who was wearing her Spectrespecs and looking a bit like a multi-colored owl, Ginny and Neville, who'd gone after a run away Trevor under the cabin seats, turned the atmosphere of the cabin to ice.

"They're friends of mine." Harry responded, his tone cold.

"Not to mention his sister." Heidi piped up. "And girlfriend."

"Oh," Romilda looked very surprised. "Oh. Okay."

The girls vanished and Luna spoke up.

"People expect you to have cooler friends then us." she said.

"You are cool." Harry responded, draping his arm around his girlfriend. "You guys don't see the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. You just see Harry."

"That's what friends do." Ginny smiled. "And hex little fourth-years when they're not looking, of course."

Heidi grinned. "Oh, of course! It's only natural!"

Harry shook his head. "No detentions before Halloween, guys."

"No promises." the two red heads chorused.

It wasn't much longer before Ron and Hermione joined them, having finished their prefect duties for the train ride.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving." Ron complained as he sat beside Harry, rubbing his stomach. Luna kissed Harry's cheek before moving to sit with Heidi, Ginny and Hermione, leaving the three boys on the other side. "Hi Neville, Luna. Guess what," he faced Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

"I'm gonna go see Dean real fast," Ginny said, ignoring Harry and Ron.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Heidi grinned as the other girl left. She frowned as a third-year showed up seconds later.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry and Heidi P-Potter." she faltered over their last name as she met Harry's eyes and turned scarlet. She held out three scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Confused, the three took the ones addressed to them and watched the girl stumble back and out of the compartment.

"One day," Heidi said as she opened her parchment. "someone is going to hurt themselves while acting star struck." she read the note.

'Heidi,  
I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
Sincerely,  
Professor H. E. G. Slughorn'

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher." Harry answered. He looked at Heidi. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "And I was just about to start mapping out all the routes that would keep me as far from Dumbledore as possible this term."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It didn't take Heidi long to figure out that Slughorn had gathered a group of kids who all had connections to someone well know or influential; with the exceptions being Ginny and a Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini, who was interrogated after Slughorn finished with Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor and Marcus Belby from Ravenclaw, who Heidi glared at the entire time he stuffed his face with food. Heidi saw that Ginny had stuffed herself in the corner, looking as uncomfortable as Heidi felt. No doubt they were both wondering why they were there.

The younger Potter couldn't help but notice who Ginny's eyes kept cutting towards Blaise when she thought no one was looking. But as Heidi was trying to keep from decking their new teacher over focusing so much on her parents, and Neville's, Heidi was looking. She knew her best friend was currently dating Dean Thomas but couldn't help but wonder at the looks she was giving Blaise.

When Ginny caught Heidi watching her, she flushed redder then her hair and looked around nervously. Heidi smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know she wouldn't say anything until Ginny was ready.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, that chapter was much longer then I expected it to be but I'm taking that as a good sign! You now see a bit of the end game plan I have for Ginny as far as her love life goes. I'm mainly doing this for my sister, she has a soft spot for Blaise. Now, nothing's gonna happen fast, or even in this book but it will be a secret between Ginny, Heidi and Luna, as the girls share everything. And yeah, don't expect Heidi to remain part of the Slug Club for long. She and Slughorn are NOT going to see eye to eye. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, again! Sooooooooooooooooooo, when I started writing this chapter, it was December of last year. Yeah, it's been a while since I sat down and argued with Heidi. But I finally managed and we've got a new chapter! Now, we don't exactly have happy times ahead, I think I've warned you enough for that one. Or not. No, not. There really isn't enough warning for this book. Just remember, book five was Harry's dark book and this one is Heidi's. So, we have the arrival at school, Tonks finding Harry after his confretation with Draco, and the announcement of the new teachers. Yeah, that's gonna shock everyone. Oh, and Snape starts the term off wonderfully with Heidi. Watch the sarcasm drip. Read on, kids!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi adjusted her uniform tie as she watched Hogwarts come into view through the train windows. She tucked the crescent moon howlite around her neck under the tie, leaving the chain visible as a smaller, silver moon hung from the clasp. It had been her birthday present from her guardians and had her thinking about why, like last year, she was once again dreading coming back to school.

Heidi hadn't spoken a word to her headmaster since telling him to go to hell when he came to collect Harry for a special mission involving Professor Slughorn. And as much as she'd like to continue that trend, Heidi knew that wasn't possible. At Hogwarts, he wasn't the leader of the Order, who managed to piss Heidi off by sending her father figure on a seriously dangerous mission; he was the head of her school and to be respected.

"Ready?" Hermione's question pulled Heidi from her thoughts.

Heidi faced her friends. "As I'll ever be."

Luna and Ginny flanked her on either side and they followed Hermione, Ron and Neville out of the cabin and into the flow of students. They all kept an eye out for Harry, who'd never returned after the lunch with Slughorn and they were worried.

"Maybe Slughorn wanted a word with him." Ron suggested.

Heidi shook her head. "No, he left before Ginny and I did, right behind that Slytherin, Zabini."

Hermione frowned. "You don't think he went to spy on Draco, do you?"

"It's a possibility." Ginny shrugged. "I mean, this is Harry we're talking about."

They got out on the platform and looked around, hoping to spot Harry waiting for them. When they didn't find them, Heidi came up with a plan.

"You lot head up," she said to the others. "Aunt Dora's around here somewhere so I'll find her and let her know Harry's missing."

The others agreed and headed for the carriages while Heidi began looking for her aunt instead of her brother. It didn't take long to locate the eccentric witch, even without her traditional pink hair.

"Aunt Dora," Heidi rushed to her side. "Harry's missing."

Tonks frowned. "What do you mean?"

Heidi exhaled. "Harry, Neville, Ginny and I were invited to have lunch with Slughorn on the train. I behaved," she clarified when Tonks went to speak. "but we haven't seen Harry since and he wasn't waiting on the platform for us."

Tonks looked back at the train and nodded slowly. "I'll go check the train. You wait here."

Heidi watched Tonks vanish into the train and looked around the platform as it slowly emptied. She never realized just how creepy the Hogwarts platform was at night, with no students around. Normally, she paid it no attention because she was with her friends and brother. But waiting for her aunt to return, it almost felt like she was being watched.

When she heard the train give a great lerch, Heidi jerked her head back towards it, watching with wide eyes. Tonks and Harry hadn't come off yet. She was about to start running after it when she saw her aunt and brother jump from the train just down the platform. With a sigh of relief, she jogged towards them, seeing the blood on Harry's clothes and his broken nose.

"Harry!" Heidi stopped short of hugging her brother. The last thing they needed was to both be covered in blood.

"Hold still, Harry." Tonks aimed her wand at her nephew's nose. "Episkey." Another wave and another spell. "Tergeo." And just like that, his nose was fixed and the blood gone.

Harry winced before feeling his nose. "Thanks Aunt Dora."

"What happened?" Heidi asked.

Harry sighed. "Draco."

Heidi nearly growled. She was angry with her brother and cousin. "Damnit Harry-"

"Enough, bug." Tonks stopped her. "We need to get up to the castle." she cast a quick Patronus to let someone know they were coming and would need to be let in. "Come on."

As they walked, Tonks told her niece and nephew that she was stationed in Hogsmeade with Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish to give the school extra protection. The siblings could see the effect on Tonks of having Remus gone and not knowing if he was safe or not. Her hair hadn't changed color since Heidi's birthday, staying at a mousy brown, and her eyes mirrored Sirius's in the typical Black silver.

Heidi hugged her aunt's arm tightly as they reached the gates of the school and waited for someone to show up. It didn't take long until the trio could see a lantern bobbing in the distance, getting closer and closer with each step. It wasn't until the person was about ten feet away that they saw who it was.

Snape.

"Well, well, well," Snape sneered as he took out his wand and unlocked the gate with a single tap to the large padlock. "Nice of the Potters to turn up. Although, I see the elder has decided that wearing school robes would distract from his appearance."

"Knock it off, Severus." Tonks snapped at the man. "I meant for Hagrid to get my message."

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like these two." Snape said as he stood back to let the two in. "So I took it instead. Though, your Patronus is looking a bit weak these days, Nymphadora. You might consider a new one."

The two watched anger cross their aunt's face before it was covered in darkness once more.

"Goodnight, Aunt Dora." Harry said. "Thank you for your help."

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Tonks promised. "Have a good night."

"Night, Aunt Dora." Heidi said quietly.

Following Snape, the siblings stayed quiet, waiting for the Potions master to speak first. Both were silently seething in anger at his words towards Tonks and, in a back handed way, Remus. They both knew their aunt's Patronus was her husband when transformed.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for lateness, I think." Snape said. "And, let me see, another twenty from Gryffindor for Potter's muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term. We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter." If Snape noticed the anger flaring in Heidi's eyes, he paid it no mind. And while the professor usually tried to stay on her good side, always seeing her mother in her, he delighted in pushing Harry. "I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" he went on. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."

"Stop it." Heidi snapped. "I don't know what's got your wand in a knot already but Harry has done nothing aside from getting attacked by a member of your House before he even got to school. I understand you enjoy being an arse to anyone who isn't in Slytherin but the term hasn't even started, so just stuff it, would you?"

Snape, and Harry, was so stunned by Heidi's words that he didn't have a chance to respond as they finally reached the great oaken front doors, which swung open into the vast flagged entrance hall. A burst of laughter broke the tension between the three, followed by loud talking, the tinkling of plates and glasses, all coming from the doors standing open into the Great Hall.

Seeing their friends, Heidi and Harry separated to their House tables and left Snape standing at the doors. Normally Heidi wouldn't dream of talking to Snape the way she had around other students but she was sick of him tormenting Harry simply because he looked like their father.

Dropping beside Luna, who already had a plate for food waiting for Heidi, the younger Potter sighed.

"Draco hexed Harry." she started before Luna could ask. "Snape's a git and I miss Uncle Moony."

Luna pushed Heidi's plate closer. "Eat."

Heidi did as she was told, once again thankful that her best friend knew just what she needed. She munched away at her food, smiling at Luna as the other girl dished her some dessert when the rest of dinner vanished. It wasn't long until the entire Hall fell silent and Heidi turned to see why.

Dumbledore had stood from the staff table to address the students, as per usual.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, a broad smile on his face as he opened his arms wide.

"What happened to his hand?" Luna asked.

Heidi saw what she was talking about. Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead-looking. She hadn't noticed it when he came to get Harry but, as she turned to glance at her brother, by the look on his face, that's exactly how it was.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said after shaking his purple and gold sleeve over his hand. "Now, to our new students, welcome, and to our old students, welcome back! Another full year of magical educations awaits you..."

"It looks dead." Heidi said to Luna, drowning out their headmaster. "Have you ever read of anything that could do that?"

"Old curses," Luna said. "Maybe a poison without an antidote."

"...And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items from the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," said man stood, his large belly casting a shadow over the table. "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master."

"Potions?" echoed through the Hall, everyone more than a little confused.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore spoke over the muttering. "meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Heidi's jaw dropped in shock. Snape. Teaching Defense. Looking up at the staff table, she saw the same look of shock on Sirius's face. Clearly he hadn't known either.

Paying no attention to the rest of Dumbledore's talking, Heidi watched Snape as he sat silently beside McGonagall. She couldn't figure out why now, of all times, Snape had taken the DADA position. It was jinxed. No one last more than a year in that job. Quirrell had died, Lockhart obliviated himself, Remus was sold out by Snape, Moody hadn't actually been Moody and Umbridge, well once she got out of the Forest, she was in no condition to teach anyone and was now back at the Ministry. And now Snape had the job.

The only question on Heidi's mind was; would he last past this year?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Late night fell over Hogwarts and Heidi sat in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, Sprig and Ayana. The owl and kitten were curled up on a window sill together while the two fifth years mimicked them on the couch, watching the moon through the window.

"Something feels different about this year." Luna said softly. "I don't think Hogwarts is going to be the same by the end of it all."

Heidi sighed. "No, neither do I. And I don't think we will, either."

"What's going to happen, Heidi?" Luna asked, her tone scared.

"Nothing good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there's that. Snape's already on Heidi's shit list, she and Luna know this year isn't going to go at all well, worse than any year previous, and Remus is still with Greyback. Yeah, it'll be interesting. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids! Nope, not a joke! I know, I've been gone for...a while. I don't really have a reason or even an excuse for it. I just haven't been working on Heidi. I mean, it's not like I haven't been writing at all, I have, Heidi just wasn't a focus. Kinda sad, if I'm honest. But now we're back with a new chapter and I'm still writing outlines for the rest of the book so hopefully this will be one of many to come. For now! We've got OWL talks in all classes, Snape dealing with the backlash of his attitude towards Harry in front of Heidi and Slughorn being confronted with the fact that while Heidi looks like her mother, she is very different from Lily Potter. Read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning brought the beginning of the new term and for Heidi and her best friends that meant beginning serious preparations for their OWL exams come June. That also meant sitting through each teacher saying the exact same thing at the beginning of each class on their first day.

And it went something like this;

"As you all well know, next June you will be sitting for your OWL exams. Most exams are split into two tests, a practical and a written. The grades you receive on each will determine if you shall continue that subject next year. The exams will be administered over a period of two weeks at the end of the year. You will sit the written tests in the mornings and the practical in the afternoons." With the exception of Astronomy, which would take place at night. Heidi was oh so looking forward to that one. Not.

They were also told to expect an increased amount of homework to help prepare for the exams and tougher course work than they'd seen so far.

Heidi was a Ravenclaw and damn smart, thanks to her mother, but tougher course work sounded like the exact opposite of what she wanted, given her distracted mind.

"Miss Potter,"

Heidi broke her stare on her book when Professor Flitwick walked over to her. Class was still going but no one was paying attention to the small professor.

"Yes sir?"

Flitwick smiled gently. "Are you alright, dear?"

Heidi sighed. "Just overwhelmed, sir."

"Hmm," Flitwick rested his arms on the desk. "by the work for your OWLs or, perhaps, something else?"

Heidi gave a small chuckle. "Bit of both, I suppose."

Flitwick nodded. "I know you've got Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley to talk with but, if you ever need another ear, I'm here whenever you want to talk."

"Thank you, Professor." Heidi smiled in gratitude. "I might take you up on that."

Flitwick tapped the desk. "I hope you do, Heidi. No matter how strong you and your brother are, you can never ask for too much help."

"Yes sir," Heidi gave another smile before returning to her work, finding her focus a little better than before.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Any improvement to her mood was shot when Heidi walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape's attitude towards Harry the night before was still rubbing Heidi all wrong. It had been the first time she'd seen Snape's behavior in person and she didn't like it one bit.

Plopping down at her desk with Luna and Ginny, Heidi didn't bother listening as Snape began talking about their OWLs. She doodled in the back of her notebook, drawing Hedwig and Ayana swirling around a large envelope. She was just adding detail to Ayana's wings when a shadow fell over her.

"Miss Potter," Ah, only one teacher could draw her name out like that.

"Professor." Heidi didn't bother looking up as she had with Flitwick.

"Is there a reason you're not paying attention?" Snape asked.

"You're just repeating the same thing we've heard in all our other classes, sir." Heidi answered. "I don't see a reason to pay attention."

"Miss Potter," This time, Snape's hand came to rest over the drawing. She finally looked up at him, seeing the rest of the class watching. "Whether you see reason or not, it is prudent for you to pay attention in all classes, this one, included."

"Why?" Heidi knew she was pushing it. And she could see Snape was losing his temper.

"So that when June comes along," Snape ground out. "you don't find yourself in the same situation as your brother, last term."

"Harry passed Defense with flying colors, Professor." Heidi pointed out. "If I end up in that situation, I'd count myself lucky. But," she pressed before Snape could scold her. "if you insist this lecture is so important, of course I'll pay attention."

Snape glared. "Detention, Miss Potter. This Saturday with your brother."

Heidi felt the sting of a first day detention as the others in class, minus her friends, snickered and whispered while Snape went back to teaching. The rest of class progressed with Heidi never taking her eyes off Snape, showing that she was, in fact, paying attention. When they were dismissed, she was the first out of class, not even waiting for Ginny and Luna.

Heidi made it half way to Potions before she stopped and waited for her friends. She leaned against the wall, panting angrily as tears flooded her eyes. She didn't know why Snape's behavior was affecting her so much but her anger was definitely out of control.

"Bug," Ginny and Luna appeared beside her.

Heidi looked at them, hopelessness on her face. "I want to go home."

Neither girl spoke, they just gathered their best friend in a tight hug and held her as she shook with her tears. Others walked by them, staring and talking but the trio heard none of it. Ginny and Luna looked at each other over Heidi's head, sharing a look. They had a feeling Heidi would have a break down but they didn't imagine it would be so soon.

"You wanna skip Potions?" Ginny asked softly once Heidi's tears tapered off.

Heidi shook her head and pulled away. "No." she sniffled and wiped her face. "That'll just get me in more trouble. And," she sighed. "Slughorn will definitely notice if the Chosen One's sister is missing."

"We only have Transfiguration this afternoon." Luna pointed out. "I'm sure McGonagall would let us sit it out if we promised to stop by after dinner for a self-given detention of sorts."

Heidi laughed a bit. "I like the sound of that." she wiped her face again. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Turned out, being late would have been a blessing. The moment Heidi walked into class, Slughorn was all over her. So to speak. He announced her arrival, annoyingly, and insisted she sit nice and close to the front of class so he could watch her work. As he spoke of their OWL exams, he made frequent comments about expecting great things from Heidi.

"After all," he'd said. "you are a Ravenclaw and greatly like your mother. Perhaps, even your brother, as well."

Finally, someone snapped. And it wasn't Heidi.

"Professor," Ginny barked, stopping more of Slughorn's comments. "it's wrong for you to expect Heidi to do work identical to her brother or mother. The only thing any teacher should expect from a student is their best. Whether it matches up to anyone else is beside the point. Heidi is a brilliant student, yes. But she is not Harry or Lily and she shouldn't be forced to try and be like them. She is just as extraordinary as herself as they are and were. Please, stop."

Slughorn seemed stunned to have Ginny speak in such a way but slowly nodded. "Yes, yes of course. You're absolutely right, Miss Weasley. Miss Potter, my apologies."

Heidi smiled tightly. "It's fine, Professor. Really, I'm used to it."

"But your friend is right," Slughorn shook his head. "you shouldn't be. Do your best and I'll be pleased."

Heidi nodded and looked back at her potion book. Ginny reached over, squeezing her shoulder while Luna smiled encouragingly. Heidi felt a bit better, having her friend stand up for her but it still wasn't enough. Not with the tension with Snape, and Remus being so far away and in danger. And the whispers about Harry being the Chosen One.

The term had just started and already, she wanted it over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? This is Heidi's dark book and it's not about to get easier. I seriously have to stop saying that crap. I will say this, the worst part will come at Christmas break. So, we really don't have long to go until we reach that point. For now, Heidi's already had one break down and more will come, unfortunately. Can't be helped, sadly. It's been building up and has to come out some time. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! And not killing me! Right?

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Hey guys, Lacy here! Finally updating Heid after a long time away and getting into a groove with Grace. Two chapters in two days for her. It was shocking. And I have plans for more posting in another fandom. Katie figures I'm dying. Hopefully not, as I still have a way to go with Heidi. Which brings us to this chapter! We're introduced to the potions book belonging to the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore reveals his next task for Harry and Heidi gets a surprise once back in her dorm for the night. Things are getting bumpy, but not nearly as depressing as they have been. Promise. Read on!

Disclaimer: I only own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi poked at the Potions book. "Why is it always books?"

Sirius chuckled. "I can't say I've ever heard of a Half-Blood Prince, Harry. But clearly he was excellent in Potions."

Tonks picked up the book and turned some of the pages. "He really was. His notes are as detailed and smart as Lily's were."

Harry looked over his aunt's shoulder. "The writing looks familiar but I can't place it."

"I had the same problem." Sirius admitted. "I want Moody to take a look at it this weekend, if you don't mind, Pup."

"Not at all." Harry agreed. "Do you think it's alright for me to keep using it?"

Sirius exchanged a look with Tonks. "We don't see why not. Just, make sure you're careful and if there's anything you're uncertain about, ask a teacher or bring it back here and we'll figure it out together."

Heidi tucked herself into Sirius's side. "I don't like this."

"I'll be careful, Bug." Harry said. "Promise." he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "By the way, I got a note from Dumbledore. He wants to start meeting with me this Saturday at 8." he shifted in place. "I don't wanna go alone."

"I have patrol Saturday night," Tonks admitted. "or I'd go, Pup."

"Padfoot and I can go." Heidi offered. She saw the startled looks from her family. "Look, I know I'm not talking with Dumbledore right now but this isn't for him, it's for Harry."

"You both have detention with Severus on Saturday." Sirius reminded. "And while I'm sure Albus rearranged Harry's, Heidi-"

"I'll do mine," Heidi agreed. "after I make sure Harry's okay. I need to talk with Professor Snape, anyway and it would be best if I don't wait."

Sirius nodded. "Alright." he looked at his nephew. "We'll be there."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eight o'clock Saturday night found Harry, Heidi and Sirius sitting in front of Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office.

"You want Harry to what?" Sirius managed to sputter out.

"It's really quite simple, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "We need to understand what made Lord Voldemort the way he is. And Harry deserves to know why he was targeted for death. A target that, if you'll forgive me, killed his parents."

The siblings went stiff while Sirius's face darkened.

"I am more than well aware of what cost my niece and nephew their parents." Sirius said slowly. "My best friends. What I fail to see is why Harry needs to know any more than what will keep him alive when he must finally face Voldemort."

"The past can reveal more than you think, Sirius." Dumbledore said vaguely. "Ultimately, it is up to Harry."

Harry sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." he looked at Sirius and Heidi. "I'll be okay."

Sirius echoed Harry's side. "Okay, Pup." he kissed Harry's head, forgetting for a moment that his nephew was sixteen and not six. "Come back to our chambers afterwards. I want both you and Heidi there for the night."

Harry nodded his agreement and gave Heidi a hug before watching his godfather and sister leave. Then he faced the Headmaster.

"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything, Sir."

"And so I did,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Harry returned from Dumbledore's office, he filled his godfather and sister in on what he'd seen. All about the Gaunt family and some man named Ogden. Harry said most of what he heard was in Parseltongue. And it was hard for him to remember it all. Then he told them about the ring and Dumbledore's hand and how they were connected.

"The ring could be cursed." Sirius speculated. "If Albus was wearing it and triggered the curse, it would explain the state of his hand."

"He wouldn't tell me." Harry said. "Told me I'd hear the story next time."

Heidi scrubbed her hands over her face. "I don't have a good feeling about this. About any of this."

"I agree, Heidi." Sirius said. "Harry, you don't have to keep doing this if you don't want to."

Harry sighed. "As crazy as it sounds, I want to know more. I want to know more about Voldemort and what made him the way he is."

Sirius smirked a bit. "Just like your mother, always needing to know more." he clapped his hands on his knees. "Alright, that's enough for tonight. You both have classes in the morning." he groaned. "I have class in the morning."

Harry grinned. "Not as young as you used to be, Pad?"

Sirius glared as Heidi giggled. "Mouth. To bed, both of you."

The Potter children hugged their godfather and darted out of the common room. Heidi shut her door and flopped down on her head, only to hear her name from her two-way mirror. Shooting up, she grabbed it from her nightstand and instantly broke into tears.

"Hey Ladybug,"

"Uncle Moony," Heidi grinned at her missing uncle. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Heidi." Remus smiled. "Are you okay?"

Heidi laughed weakly. "I'm not sure I've been okay in a while. But, I'm better now."

"Talk to me, Bug," Remus said. "You always feel better after talking it out."

So Heidi talked. And talked.

All night, she told Remus everything she'd gone through in the week since returning to school. About Snape and Slughorn. Dumbledore and the stress of OWLs. They talked the entire night and it wasn't until Remus noticed the sun rising on his side of the mirrors that he realized Heidi hadn't slept.

"Time for some rest, Heidi." Remus said reluctantly. He saw her face drop. "Bug,"

"I know," Heidi said softly. "I just miss you. It's a lot harder without you here."

"You'll be okay," Remus assured. "you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Heidi Lily. You just have to believe that."

"Okay," Heidi smiled. "I love you, Uncle Moony."

"I love you, too, Ladybug. Sleep well."

The mirror went black and Heidi dropped back on her pillows. She grabbed her stuffed wolf and hugged it close. And as the sun began to shine in her room, her eyes slipped shut and she finally fell asleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

One day, I'll make a happy scene that doesn't end sadly. I swear. Probably not for a while, for Heidi, but one day! So, she finally got to see Remus again, and we'll see her detention with Snape next chapter. Along with a shift between her and Draco that doesn't end in him being hexed. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	11. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter for Heidi! I know, I was gone forever, again. But it's all good. If I'm not posting chapters, I'm writing the chapter outlines, as well. Which means, I can tell you that in four chapters, you'll all finally find out why you'll have rights to massacre me. And my mother and sister intend to aid you. I'm sure Katie does, as well. For now! We move on to Heidi's detention with Snape and a bit of spying on a rather squirrelly Draco. But, before that, we have Heidi and Luna hitting the stacks. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own not but Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, as been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...'_

Heidi stared at the article with disbelief written on her face. Stan Shunpike was different, sure, and more then a little off his rocker, but a Death Eater? No way. Not with the way he idolized Harry every time he saw him.

"This is ridiculous," Heidi tossed the paper down on the table she and Luna were sitting at in the library. They'd decided, after listening to Harry talk about Quidditch tryouts, to skip them. Harry was a new captain and it wouldn't look good to have two Ravenclaws sitting in the stands. Even if they were his sister and girlfriend.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it." Luna pointed out. "He was overheard talking about Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub."

"But that's what Stan does," Heidi pressed. "he talks."

"Perhaps the Ministry is trying to keep up appearances." Luna suggested. "Make it look like they're actually doing something."

Heidi sat back. "Bloody morons." she sighed. "Alright, enough of that. Have we narrowed down anything on the Half-Blood Prince?"

Luna shook her head. "No, there's no references to any prince being a half-blood." she frowned a bit. "What if it's a surname? Someone's last name?"

Heidi tapped the table. "That would make more sense. Especially if they were proud of being a half-blood." she frowned a bit. "Do we know anyone named Prince?"

Luna stood up. "I'll go see if the library has any records of past students. Maybe that will help."

Heidi nodded. "Good idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Having gotten absolutely nowhere with their research, Luna and Heidi split. Luna went to Gryffindor to see Harry and find out how tryouts went, and Heidi decided to actually attend her rescheduled detention with Snape. After all, she really did need to talk with him and she'd put it off long enough.

Pushing open the doors to Snape's dungeon office, Heidi saw the former Potions master working at his desk. But something was off. While Snape was always pale and a bit peaked looking, now he appeared tired and almost thinned out.

"Professor?" Heidi called out. "Are you alright?"

Snape sighed. "Fine, Miss Potter." he motioned across the room. "You'll be cleaning those cauldrons. Apparently Professor Slughorn doesn't think first years should clean their own messes."

Heidi nodded. "Alright," she shucked her outer robes and moved to the long table Snape had pointed to. She let the silence fill the room for only a few moments. "Are you enjoying being the Defense teacher?"

Heidi didn't look up as she worked. She didn't want Snape to feel like he had to answer her. She just felt like he needed a friend, instead of an angry student.

"It is different from Potions." Snape finally spoke. "Less exact then what I'm used to teaching."

Heidi frowned a bit. "No offense, Professor, but you don't really seem like the type to want a job like Defense. Why did you take it?"

Snape sighed. "It was time. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, Miss Potter." the sound of him standing had Heidi turning from the cauldrons. "Along with one other thing." he stood in front of her, looking as open and honest as Heidi had ever seen him. "I am sorry."

Heidi was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"You'll understand soon enough." Snape avoided answering. "Just know, I am sorry."

Heidi gave a slow nod. "Alright."

She didn't understand why he was apologizing for something that hadn't happened yet, or might not happen at all. And she couldn't help but wonder, what exactly was he going to be sorry for?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heading back towards Ravenclaw Tower, Heidi couldn't get Snape's words out of her head. It was almost enough to drive her mad and, thankfully, she was distracted by the sight of Draco appearing from the Slytherin common room, looking more than a little nervous.

Dropping back behind one of the statues, Heidi watched as he made his way up the stairs, away from the dungeons. Making a quick decision, Heidi followed him, wanting to know what he was doing.

The path Draco took led to the wall that hid the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Heidi stayed back as she watched him walk back and forth, summoning the door. When he vanished inside, Heidi stepped out and watched it vanish from sight. Looking around, she knew she couldn't leave now, but she also couldn't guarantee that the Room would show her where Draco had gone.

Deciding to give it a try, Heidi, too, walked back and forth in front of the wall and waited. When the door appeared, she opened it and peaked inside. She could hear shuffling footsteps and Draco talking softly to himself. Smiling in silent thanks, Heidi entered the room and moved towards the sounds of Draco.

Looking around as she moved, Heidi was confused by all the random objects and and furniture that filled the rooms. Piles and piles were stacked everywhere. Books, chairs, cups and plates. She could hear the sound of doxies fluttering in the chests and wardrobes. Soft squeaks of critters echoed in the otherwise quiet room. It was possibly the strangest room Heidi had ever seen in Hogwarts. And she'd been in Professor Trelawney's office.

Finally catching sight of Draco, Heidi crouched down behind a small chest and watched.

Draco was standing in front of a tall cabinet that looked as though it had seen better days. He was walking around it, muttering to himself as he went. She could hear tiny snippets of what he was saying, but none of it made sense.

"-has to be a way-"

"-stupid fool should have just told me-"

"-really isn't something I can fail at. He'll-"

The more Draco spoke, the more agitated he got and the more he paled and sweated. Whoever had him working on that cabinet scared him. A lot. He was determined to fix it, whatever it was, and Heidi feared what he would do to make sure it got done.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so the ending is a bit weird. I don't normally do so much description with Heidi. But I felt the less dialogue for this, the better. After all, it's not like she could talk to herself while following Draco. He might have heard her. And the scene with Snape and Heidi was hard for me. I think it's because it's been so long since I wrote them actually getting along without an argument happening. In my defense, he's really good at pissing her off. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
